


sin, sin, sin, sin, under my skin

by transcendencism



Series: death to bioware timeline [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emperor's Thrall, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Partial Mind Control, Sith being literally horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendencism/pseuds/transcendencism
Summary: Hyroh has received his first mission as the Emperor's new Wrath; first, he says a farewell to his instructor.
Relationships: Overseer Chaskar & Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: death to bioware timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sin, sin, sin, sin, under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tags, Hyroh isn't 100% all himself in this fic, but the line between Hyroh and Vitiate's influence is ... extremely blurry, and not the point of this ficlet regardless. Also, if you forgot, Overseer Chaskar is the guy who trains you in that One Cutscene where Vitiate still has control over you.

“Overseer, I’m afraid my training here is being cut short. The Hand has requested my aid with an important matter regarding the Emperor.”

He’s leaving today. He has a new task, a _mission_. His first. He ought to be proud; he’s proven that he’s broken the shackles of his former training. Vitiate _trusts_ him (this isn’t trust, but it is the expectation of obedience, but that doesn’t make a difference).

Slowly, Overseer Chaskar’s head lolls up from his desk where he was reading. Hyroh doesn’t know what’s on the datapad, whether it’s reports or his training logs—his _old_ training logs. Those days are past now. Hyroh is Sith, just like Chaskar, he is _Sith_ —

Something like a smile crosses the Pureblood’s face, but it’s too full of sharp teeth and malice to bring Hyroh any ease. “I wasn’t aware my duties as your instructor have seen their course.”

Hyroh is Sith, and he refuses to be afraid; the end is within sight, there is just this final task. Chaskar called him for instruction today, seemingly unaware of Hyroh’s new … _promotion_. He simply had to deliver the news and leave without starting a scene.

Except … Chaskar knew. His throat closes up at the Sith’s patient, predatory smile as he awaits a response. He already knew. It’s a test, he realizes with a sense of sinking dread. The wounds he hasn’t been able to look at, let alone treat, start to burn.

“There has been a change of plans.” He wonders if Chaskar can hear how loudly his heart is pounding.

The smile grows, and Chaskar begins to resemble a ravenous nexu eyeing up its next meal. “What a shame,” Chaskar rises from his desk, reveling in Hyroh’s cautious step backwards with a deep chuckle, “I wasn’t quite finished with you.”

“But I’m finished with you,” the snarled words escape him before he can think them over, and he waits with bated breath as the overseer laughs again. The laughter grates on his ears, and Hyroh’s fingers itch towards his saberstaff hanging on his belt. He doesn’t unclip it. “If that’ll be all, Overseer.” His teeth ache from grinding out the words, and he waits in painful silence for Chaskar to release him.

“I wish you luck in your future endeavors,” Chaskar finally concedes, and Hyroh restrains himself from relaxing. Not yet, he tells himself, not until he’s left and on the shuttle to Quesh.

Hyroh bows low, if only to give himself a moment to briefly shut his eyes and _breathe_ , and rises again with a forced, “thank you, Overseer. It’s been an honor.”

All too relieved to be leaving this dreadful office, Hyroh turns around to leave—

“There’s one thing you must remember, acolyte,” Chaskar’s voice stops him just shy of the threshold. “You must never surrender to any other will but your own.” Even without turning around, Hyroh can feel the sneer aimed at him. “You must not let any other force shake your conviction.” His breath shakes in his chest as Chaskar nears him again, able to feel the warmth of his breath tickling the fur of his ear. He wants to turn around and shove him as far away as possible, flee to the shuttle, get far, _far_ away—”Or else, you’ll have to return here, and I’ll have to teach you that lesson until you get it right.”

Hyroh waits, but there is only silence. Quietly, brokenly, he whispers, “I understand, Overseer.”


End file.
